


Dinner Surprise

by riversong_sam



Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 104Parings: Dean x ReaderRequest: mizzezm said:Hey hun have a wonderful Thanksgiving. Can I get 3&19 with Dean and Sam. ❤Prompt(s): 3. Under the Mistletoe, 19. Traditional Christmas DinnerA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog.Become a Patron? Christmas Drabbles
Series: Christmas Drabbles 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592620
Kudos: 2





	Dinner Surprise

You were preparing for Christmas dinner. Sam had Dean out and about while you prepared. Jody, Donna and the girls were on their way as well as Bobby. You were putting on a traditional Christmas dinner as a surprise for Dean. He deserved to have a normal holiday.   
The bunker was dark when the boys arrived home.  
“(Y/N)?” Dean called clamoring down the steps.  
The lights flipped on startling him as he drew his gun.  
“Surprise”   
You walked over lowering his gun, “Merry Christmas baby.”  
“What is all this?”  
“A traditional Christmas dinner. You deserve something normal.”   
He smiled softly, “Thank you love.”


End file.
